hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5318 (11th December 2019)
Summary Plot Bobby tells Mercedes that she's a liar. Marnie tells James that it was better that Sid was taking the drugs and not Juliet. Romeo overhears them. Yasmine tries to call Finn, only to discover that his number is no longer in service. Romeo threatens to kill Sid. James tells Romeo that he has a plan. Marnie asks Romeo for his help with the Salon de The de Marnie, before asking Marnie for his plan. James makes clear that he's going to go after Liam. Mercedes shows Goldie the news article Bobby found about Sylver being charged with murder. Goldie and Mercedes try to convince Bobby that he can't see Sylver. Bobby says that he hopes for her sake, that Mercedes is telling the truth, to which she is shocked. He reminds her that the actual shooter is on the loose, if she's lying. She is startled when Goldie accidentally drops a glass. Sid suggests that he and Juliet ditch school, and convinces her to agree. Grace tells Sami that she knows that Sylver is struggling in prison and Sami really needs to help him. Romeo is furious to find Sid and Juliet together. Juliet enjoys winding Romeo up. Romeo warns Sid off Juliet, but Sid isn't scared of him. Yasmine furiously confronts Edward. Edward tries to convince her that Finn left of his own accord, which Yasmine refuses to believe. She knows that Edward wanted to cause a rift between her and Finn, and demands that he tells her why he wanted rid of Finn so urgently. Goldie worries that she may be a killer like Sylver. Mercedes is shocked to find more pictures warning that the killer won't miss, plastered outside The Dog in the Pond. James apologises to Liam. Mercedes confronts them over the photos, but they deny it. Breda finds the photos and is confused as Sylver is behind bars. She tells Mercedes that she needs to pull herself together. Edward tries to convince Yasmine that he got rid of Finn for her benefit, Finn was using her. Edward says that Finn confessed and Yasmine asks how he used her. Edward says that if people saw her sympathising with Finn, they may change how they feel about Finn. Yasmine is hurt whilst Edward is pleased with himself. Liam accuses James of being up to something. James and Liam realise they have a few things in common. Liam flirts with a confused James. Mercedes is startled by a noise at the barrels whilst putting the rubbish out. One of them falls and she panics, threatening to make them pay. James asks Liam for ketamine, but Liam refuses as he knows James is trying to set him up. James convinces him that he's going to purchase it for personal use. Mercedes accuses Grace of harassing her. Sami tells her that Grace has been with her for the past 30 minutes. Breda also backs her up. Grace demands an apology and warns Mercedes that whoever shot her is trying to finish the job. Yasmine tries to call Finn again only to be told that the number is no longer in service. Sid tells Juliet that she can't come round as his foster parents want to take him out for dinner. He then gets into his sleeping bag, obvious that he's sleeping rough in The Folly. James lies to Marnie that he hasn't been with Liam. He then plays a recording on his phone, discussing the drugs deal with Liam. Mercedes is frightened by Breda. Breda takes Bobby to bed and Mercedes looks at Bobby's drawings. She finds the poster supposedly from the shooter, then a photo of her lying in a pool of blood. Bobby tries to stop her from seeing the pictures, but fails. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019